


Company

by Stradexe



Category: Boyfrend To Death
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, Btd2 - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Guro, Inhuman, Knife Play, Lemon, NSFW, Secluded, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, btd, forest, gatobob, gurobob, masochrist, sadist, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stradexe/pseuds/Stradexe
Summary: He's not used to having company in the woods





	Company

Lawrence, his name was far more than a name to you. It was a feeling, a want, a need. He was the only one who truly understood you, he understood your feelings and desires. He told you of the river and his dreams knowing you wouldn't judge him, you wouldn't think any less of him and most of all you wouldn't think he was crazy. You needed each other and though you never said it, you loved each other. Of course neither of you would ever dare let the words escape your mouths in fear of rejection, in fear of losing the thing you cared for most. So you both cowardly tucked your feelings away and build walls around your hearts. Occasionally the walls cracked and your emotions peered through, you would catch yourself blushing at the boy's shy and nervous behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little preview of something I'm working on. Once this gets a little attention I'll continue. Anyway, I'll be off, thanks for caring enough to click on my story.


End file.
